Desejo
by Susana S.D
Summary: Dramione. Desejo. Atração. Cobiça.


Hermione carregava uma bolsa pesada de livros e Hogwarts uma história na mão. Estava saindo da biblioteca atrasada para o turno. Virara Monitora chefe há dois dias e ainda não descobrira o seu parceiro de ronda. Ele ou ela a deixou esperando esses dois dias e ela decidiu fazer sozinha, depois reclamaria com McGonagall. A maioria voltou para Hogwarts depois da guerra para refazer o último ano. Aqueles que morreram deixaram saudades e foram magnificamente simbolizados, já aqueles que viveram comemoraram a era de paz e depois que voltaram a Hogwarts não fazem nada além de estudar para os NIEM'S e NOM'S.

Alguns durante a guerra foi uma total surpresa, como Draco Malfoy e Narcisa Malfoy que passaram para o lado do bem assim que Voldemort invadiu Hogwarts. _Bom, sem eles não conseguiríamos. Fato. Já que foi Malfoy que matou metade dos comensais, sendo ele mesmo um. _Seu pai foi o único a permanecer no lado escuro. Tentou matar o próprio filho por traição e acabou morrendo por uma maldição imperdoável por Luna Lovegood. Por incrível que pareça, Malfoy agora é visto como um herói já que depois disso entregou muitas pessoas e repassou informações valiosas, salvou ela própria de um comensal e continuou ajudando.

Todos ficaram muito surpresos esperando ele se revelar de repente ou matar o próprio Harry mas ele não fez nada disso. Ele também voltara para Hogwarts. Mas se Hermione pensou que ele mudaria só por ajudar a todos na guerra estava enganada. Ele ainda era um Malfoy. _Arrogante, egocêntrico e lindo._ Ok, ele nunca foi feio, mas seu corpo estava muito mais malhado, definido, parou de usar gel de cabelo e o deixava natural dando um ar mais sexy ainda se possível. Era o loiro mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, as meninas caiam em cima dele.

Harry e Rony também voltaram com ela, mas não porque quiseram, foram 'praticamente' obrigados já que para conseguir o cargo de Auror teria que completar o ensino em Hogwarts e seus postos já estavam guardados, assim que acabassem Hogwarts já iriam servir como Auror. Ofereceram o mesmo para Hermione porém ela não queria ser Auror. Sonhava em ser medibruxa desde criança e agora que a possibilidade de conseguir era maior não desistiria.

Passou no salão comunal da Grifinória para deixar a pesada mochila e foi andando tranquilamente para fazer a ronda, hoje era na ala leste. Tinha acabado de passar pelo corredor a qual começava a ala quando uma voz cortou o ar:

-Granger! – Chamou a voz – Aonde pensa que vai?! –

Hermione se virou e o viu. Vestes negras e prata com verde caia bem nele. Malfoy corria em sua direção. Parou na sua frente ofegando um pouco.

-Aonde esta indo a essa hora, Granger?! – Perguntou com a típica voz de ironia –

-E isso te interessa, Malfoy?! – Hermione perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha –

-Bom... –ele pensou um pouco – não! Mas como Monitor chefe é meu dever...-

-Peraí! – interrompeu ela – Ah não, não pode ser.. você é monitor chefe?! –

-Claro que eu sou monitor chefe... Que papo é esse Granger? –

-Argh! Só podia ser... –

Ela virou as costas para ele e deu um passo mas Malfoy a segurou pelo braço.

-Ts Ts, não não, Granger! Agora você vai me explicar do que ta falando – Ele a olhou e isso foi um erro –

_Caralho. Granger deixou de ser estranha desde o 5° ano mais agora ela esta praticamente perfeita. _

-Olha Malfoy, não estou a fim de brigar, tudo bem?! – Ela se soltou do aperto dele - Eu sou a sua parceira de monitoria e você me deixou esperando anteontem e ontem! –

Ele a encarou impassivo para depois soltar uma gargalhada.

-Argh! Babaca! –

Hermione deu as costas mais uma vez para ele e dessa vez ele não fez nada, apenas acompanhou a passo apressado uma Hermione irritada. Depois de checarem toda a ala leste, Hermione estava exausta e irritada com o silêncio e a calma de Malfoy.

-Eu posso pelo menos saber o que te impediu de comparecer? - Ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para o ponto de encontro –

Ele suspirou e a olhou.

-O que quer dizer , Granger? –

-O que você estava fazendo para não vim fazer a ronda? Nos dois dias! –

Ela parou de andar e o encarou. Ele realmente tinha mudado. Tinha uma aura de poder que o rodeava e estava muito atraente. Se Hermione não o conhecesse ficaria desconcertada com a presença dele.

Malfoy continuou andando e respondeu sem virar para trás.

-Não lhe devo satisfações, Granger –

Ela ficou irada. Andou ate ele e o puxou pelo braço musculoso.

-Olha aqui Malfoy, não tenho tempo para a sua petulância, responde logo ou eu irei contar a Mcgonagoll que você deixou de cumprir a sua tarefa – ela deu um sorrisinho –

Tinha conseguido a atenção do loiro porque ele puxou o braço com tanta força que acabou puxando ela de encontro a ele. Malfoy jogou Hermione na parede e prensou seu corpo com o dela apoiando a mão na parede .

-O-o que pensa que esta fazendo, Malfoy?! – gaguejou Hermione o sorriso desaparecendo–

Ele passou seu nariz delicadamente pelo pescoço dela. Hermione prendeu o ar, cada músculo de seu corpo tremendo de excitação.

-Você quer saber o que eu estava fazendo, Granger? – perguntou Malfoy passando a mão esquerda para a cintura dela –

-Sim – Hermione respondeu quase gemendo. Esse garoto tirava ela do sério –

Malfoy soltou um risinho pelo nariz.

-Não sabia que você era cheirosa desse jeito, Granger – Malfoy deu uma fungada gostosa no pescoço de Hermione e ela se arrepiou –

Ela corou e pôs suas mãos no peitoral de Draco com intenção de afasta-lo mas ao fazer percebeu o quão forte o garoto era. Hermione teve a ousadia de olhar para os músculos do braço de Draco que a seguravam pela cintura e o outro que a prendia na parede. Hermione quase gemeu, ele era muito gostoso. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Malfoy ainda estava com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço. Ele subiu um pouco e passou a boca pelo maxilar da garota. Draco Malfoy sabia como enlouquecer uma menina, sua fama não mentia.

-Sabe Granger se eu não tivesse certeza que você me odeia eu diria que esta se entregando a mim -

Ela estava arfando só com a proximidade dos corpos deles e isso fez Draco sorrir. Mais um pouco e Hermione era capaz realmente de se entregar. Céus. Isso fez Hermione acordar, empurrou muito a contra gosto Draco de si.

Ele continuava com o maldito sorrisinho nos lábios perfeitos. Eles se encaravam.

- Você ainda não me respondeu Malfoy –

Ele fez sinal para que continuassem a andar e Hermione o seguiu.

-Não vejo a importância em saber o que eu estava fazendo –

-E eu não vejo o problema de responder a não ser que tenha matado alguém –

Ela o olhou cautelosa e ele sorriu mais ainda.

-Bom, se um orgasmo louco pode matar eu não posso fazer nada –

-Como é?! – Ela corou e ele riu –

-Porque não pergunta para a Alicia da Corvinal?! – Ele piscou e começou a descer para as masmorras em direção ao salão da Sonserina -

Hermione nem percebeu que eles já tinham chegado aos corredores. _Não, ele não me deixou esperando para se encontrar com uma garota!_

-Pode esperar, Malfoy. Eu ainda não acabei... e ontem? Vai disser que ficou com essa Alicia ontem também? –

Ele parou de descer, olhou Hermione e franziu a testa.

-Granger, esta com ciúmes?! – Ele perguntou irônico e Hermione corou – Bem não importa... não lembro o nome da garota de ontem – Abanou o ar com a mão sem relevância –

E com isso ele desceu para as masmorras, deixando uma Hermione puta da vida. Droga! Bem, não podia simplesmente culpar as garotas, já que ela mesma quase enlouquecera com a brincadeira do loiro.

Hermione foi para o salão comunal da Grifinória já era bem tarde, nem percebera as horas quando estava com Malfoy. Encarou o retrato da mulher gorda.

-Meleca de Trasgo – disse a senha e o retrato se abriu –

O salão estava vazio e escuro apenas a lareira estava acessa. _Esqueceram de apaga-la, uph!_. Hermione foi ate a lareira e quando botou a mão do bule de água alguém se mexeu no sofá. Hermione virou rápido como um relâmpago e pegou a varinha no cós da calça, apontando para a pessoa.

-Quem é você?! – gritou –

-Calma Mione sou eu – Disse Harry coçando a cabeça e se sentando no sofá –

-Harry? Céus o que faz acordado a essa hora? Quase me matou de susto –

Hermione pôs o bule no lugar e guardou a varinha –

-Desculpe, não queria te assustar –

-Tudo bem...Mas porque ainda esta acordado? – Hermione se sentou ao lado de Harry –

-Gina – Ele disse meio desconcertado apoiando o braço no encosto do sofá –

-E o que foi que vocês aprontaram dessa vez e porque não foi dormir no dormitório? –

- Ah Hermione sabe como Gina é, eu estava conversando com a Anna sobre um dever e ela já veio tirando conclusões precipitadas, não fui dormir no dormitório porque Rony achou que eu estava traindo a irmã dele e ficou chateado comigo –

-Nossa.. – Hermione bocejou e encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo – Mas você pelo menos tentou se explicar, Harry? – sussurrou –

-Poxa Mione claro né, falei com ela mas não adianta não é mesmo? Os Weasley são cabeças duras e... – Ele olhou Hermione e se calou, ela dormia com a cabeça encostada em seu peito e ressonava baixinho como um gatinho –

Harry não teve coragem de acorda-la e deitou com ela no sofá pegando no sono um pouco depois.

Hermione acordou com som de vozes, um braço de garoto envolvendo sua cintura e a luz da janela do salão comunal. _Merda! Que horas são? _Tirou a mão de Harry de sua cintura, se virou e o encarou. Ele estava tão fofo dormindo, com os óculos tortos e uma mão embaixo da cabeça dando apoio. Por um momento Hermione esqueceu que eles não estavam sozinhos. Tinha pena de acordar Harry mas tinha que acordar, eles tinham aulas e provavelmente estavam atrasados já que as pessoas estavam começando a sair.

-Harry – balançou ele pelo braço – Harry! ... Harry! – gritou –

Harry levantou tão rápido que seu braço estalou.

-Au! – reclamou ele pondo a mão no braço que estalou – Poxa Mione, deixa eu dormir mais um pouco.. –

-Harry nós temos aula agora... –

-Hum.. – Harry a encarou –

-O que foi Harry? –

-Nada não –

-Harry, Harry.. Sei que ta assim por causa da Gina, fala com ela o quanto você a ama, conversa com ela direitinho eu sei que ela vai entender.. Leve-a para a sala precisa e fique quanto tempo quiser – Hermione deu uma piscadinha – pode deixar que eu cuido de Rony –

Harry olhou sem graça para Hermione e a abraçou pela cintura.

-Obrigado Mione, eu te amo tanto –

Hermione não ficou sem graça ou corada, ela sabia que Harry a considerava uma irmã e o amava por isso.

-Oh Harry eu também te amo – Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry – Mas agora vá se arrumar não podemos perder mais nenhuma aula...-

Ele riu, soltou ela e se levantou.

-Sempre mandona – resmungou e foi para seu dormitório sorrindo e pensando na surpresa que faria para uma ruiva e como recompensaria uma morena –

Hermione voou para o seu quarto trocar de roupa. Tirou as roupas de ontem, penteou os cabelos não mais rebeldes e vestiu a calça e a blusa branca de botões com a gravata da Grifinória. Pôs a capa preta e os tênis. Eles escolhiam os sapatos em Hogwarts agora e a maioria das meninas usavam saltos. Ela gostava de coisas simples.

Pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo para a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que agora era um professor novo já que Snape fora morto. Não sabia quem era, ele iria se apresentar hoje, o único problema dessa aula era a Sonserina.

Hermione foi a última a chegar e sentou ao lado de Harry (que não se dera ao trabalho de trocar de roupa) já que Rony estava sentado com Luna.

-Mione? – chamou Harry –

-Oi Harry? –

-A Gina ta olhando pra cá não tá? – perguntou encarando Hermione com aqueles olhos verdes tão meigos –

Hermione virou a cabeça para se deparar com uma Gina vermelha ate a ponta das orelhas e um olhar assassino.

-Hãm.. Acho que ela não tá bem olhando.. tá mais matando e esquartejando a gente com os olhos –

Harry riu.

-Acho que ela viu a gente dormindo no sofá –

-Você acha, bebê? –

-Mione não me chama de bebê.. – disse um Harry vermelho –

Hermione gargalhou. Ele tinha uma carinha de bebê e quando Hermione disse isso pela primeira vez... Ele meio que ficou puto.

-Desculpa Harry mas é verdade..-

-Tudo bem então... gatinha – Harry sorriu malicioso e Hermione deu um tapa nele –

-Au.. – reclamou –

Ela não queria relembrar a seção do pelo de gato na poção polissuco. Já bastava Rony chamando ela assim o tempo todo.

Quando ela ia falar com Harry sobre não falar mais esse apelido um cara alto, moreno e com um óculos Ray-ban estava entrando na sala.

Ele sentou em cima da mesa e encarou a turma que se calou assim que ele entrou. As garotas o devoravam com os olhos e os garotos o olhavam com raiva por roubar tanta atenção. Hermione apenas achou os óculos interessantes, o corpo também é lógico, mas não ficou tão atirada quanto as outras.

-Bom dia pessoal – Ele disse com a voz grave – Sou o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Rodriguez –

Ele esperou um pouco, ninguém se pronunciou e ele continuou.

-Quando virem para minha aula não quero que tragam nada além das varinhas e o livro, apenas se eu pedir... Entendido? –

Alguns murmuraram um sim e outros só o encaram.

-Ótimo, vamos botar para quebrar aqui... – Ele levantou e se esticou – Levantem thicos, vamos praticar! – Vendo que ninguém se mexeu ele repetiu – Bora! Levantem-se, tirem esses trazeiros da cadeira! –

Todos se levantaram um pouco indecisos e assim que já estavam todos de pé, Rodrigues fez um aceno com a mão e todas as carteiras sumiram. Hermione ficou um pouco surpresa, não eram todos os bruxos que conseguiam fazer magia sem usar a varinha.

-Quero duplas! Já! – Rodriguez parou um pouco quando viu que alguns ficaram sem par e que já tinha panelinha formada – Ok esqueçam thicos! Eu irei formar as duplas! E quero Verdinho com vermelhinho... vamos ver – Pegando a lista de chamada ele passou o dedo nos nomes –

-Droga, aposto 5 galeões que ele vai me por ou com a Parkinson ou com o Malfoy –sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Hermione –

-E eu aposto 10 que ele vai-me por com o Malfoy –

Harry riu da desgraça da amiga e apertou a mão que ela estendia.

-Ok, quero Ronald com Parkinson, Neville com Zabine... – e continuou falando os pares –

-Uma a menos bebê – sussurrou Hermione e Harry sorriu –

-Harry Potter com... Samantha Souring, …. –

-HA! – Hermione apontou um dedo na cara de Harry – Perdeu Playboy –

Harry gargalhou.

-Calma gatinha, vamos ver com quem você ficou... –

-Hermione Granger com Joana Keyll.. –

-HA ! Na sua cara.. – debochou Harry e Hermione ficou irritada –

-Os dois perderam, nem vem... –

Harry riu e foi para o lado de Samantha. Hermione olhou para a sala a procura de Joana mas ela não tinha a menor ideia de quem era Joana. Uma garota loira apareceu ao seu lado.

-Malfoy com Luna Lovegood.. –

Na mesma hora Rony, Harry e ela se entreolharam. Isso não daria certo. Luna quem matou Lucios e Malfoy era esquentado. _E como. _Hermione desviou o olhar para a garota loira que estava do seu lado.

-Hum.. você é Joana certo? –

-Óbvio –

Hermione revirou os olhos, será que ninguém da Sonserina era uma pessoa legal? Ah, mas é claro que não..

Depois de um tempo com todos os pares organizados Rodriguez mandou eles fazerem feitiços controversos.

-Certo Granger, vamos com calma.. não sou tão boa assim – avisou Joana –

-Relaxa Joana... –

E ela lançou um feitiço simples de ataque que Joana defendeu fácil. E assim continuaram ate que Malfoy jogou Luna no outro lado da sala com seu feitiço.

Hermione correu ate ela, mas Luna estava bem.

-Seu babaca não é para fazer isso! –

-Perdeu a noção, Granger? – os olhos de Malfoy brilhavam de ódio, ele apontou a varinha em direção a ela –

-Ah seu.. – ela ia levantando a varinha em direção a Malfoy mas não pode terminar pois Rodriguez a interviu pondo sua mão no braço dela e abaixando –

-Chega Srta. Granger, os dois já para fora! Vou bater um papo com vocês –

Hermione saiu furiosa com Malfoy logo atrás dela. Quando já estavam no corredor ela deu um soco no peitoral definido dele.

-Idiota! –

-Para de ser estúpida, Granger. Você que começou –

-Porque fez aquilo com ela? –

-Eu apenas revidei, foi automático –

-Sei.. –

-O que? Não ta pensando que eu queira me vingar por Lucios não é? Porque se for isso, só prova o quão estúpida você é –

Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos frustrada.

-E não quer? –

-Claro que não, Granger! Eu tenho é que agradecer a lunática da Lovegood por me livrar de um escroto e fútil que era ele, eu o odiava. Como poderia ficar ressentido pela morte de alguém que fazia de tudo para me matar, me torturar, nunca me tratou bem, espancava a pessoa que eu mais gostava e tudo isso para acreditar em uma crença que nem ele mesmo engolia, me forçou a ter a porra da Marca Negra e ... –Malfoy parou percebendo o que acabara de falar –

Hermione ficou estática, não esperava por aquilo. Os olhos de Malfoy ficaram escuros e ele se aproximou de Hermione que sem querer se encolheu.

-Não era para você saber disso – murmurou – escute aqui, se alguém souber disso você não vai conseguir respirar para poder se desculpar, ouviu bem Granger?! –

Hermione o encarou. Não foi pela ameaça e sim pelo simples fato de sentir solidariedade pelo rapaz. Queria ajuda-lo e não sabia porque mas queria dar amor a ele uma que coisa que Malfoy provavelmente desconhecia. E ela fez uma coisa que a deixou assustada e muito mais a ele. O abraçou. Ele ficou rígido e ela não sabia o que fazer depois então sussurrou no ouvido dele:

-Eu guardarei seu segredo, Malfoy –

Malfoy pegou os pulsos dela e fechou os olhos.

-Granger, não devia vir por livre e espontânea vontade para perto de mim... é perigoso – ele abriu os olhos e o que Hermione viu a deixou excitada – Eu posso não me controlar e acabarei fazendo uma merda –

Hermione arfou, ainda estava abraçada com ele. Malfoy foi descendo suas mãos ate a cintura de Hermione e parou ali apertando mais ainda o contando entre os corpos.

-E o que seria? – sussurrou –

Sabia que estava se rendendo mas Malfoy lhe dava calor. Ela ficava ousada do lado dele e isso era muito ruim e muito excitante .

Malfoy cheirou os cabelos de Hermione e mordeu a pontilha da orelha a fazendo tremer.

-Sabe no que ta se metendo, Granger? –

Ela resolveu não responder. Pegou a gola da camisa do loiro e esmagou sua boca de encontro a dele de uma forma ávida, sem paixão sem amor e sem caricia. Selvagem descreveria o beijo, Malfoy a devorava e Hermione correspondia com ânimo. Ela pôs as mãos no cabelo dele puxando durante o beijo e Malfoy apertava sua bunda com uma mão e com a outra segurava a nuca dela. Hermione mordeu os lábios de Malfoy e os dois se separaram para tomar fôlego. Ela aproveitou a deixa e se distanciou de Malfoy.

-Céus, isso foi ... –

-Excitante –completou Malfoy com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios –

Hermione o encarou. Os lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos e os cabelos bagunçados. Ele estava maravilhosamente sexy.

-Granger você neste momento, eu me arrisco a disser que esta... apetitosa –

Hermione riu.

-Posso disser o mesmo de você –

Malfoy sorriu e neste momento que Rodriguez escolheu para sair da sala e dar de cara com os dois sem fôlego e com cara de pôs-amasso.

Ele parou e olhou para os dois.

-Não quero saber o que houve aqui... – ele levou as mãos as têmporas – vocês estão de detenção por uma semana não quero discussões, já podem ir se quiserem... –

E voltou para a sala. Hermione e Malfoy não sabiam o que falar. Se encararam e Hermione disse:

-Não acredito que estou de detenção! – Ela passou as mãos no cabelo –

Ele riu e ela amou isso. Nunca tinha ouvido a risada de Malfoy. Era grosa e gostosa. Só sabia de uma coisa. Queria o ver rir de novo.

-Você é impossível, Granger! –

Malfoy se aproximou dela e passou uma braço sobre o ombro.

-O que significa isso, Malfoy? – perguntou ela de graça –

-Significa que eu te desejo e você obviamente também me deseja então.. vamos por um fim nisso, certo? –

-Nossa Malfoy, parabéns, você sabe acabar com um clima –

Hermione tirou o braço dele de cima de seu ombro.

-Ah, qual é Granger... para de ser dramática. É só uma vezinha – ele fez cara de pidão –

-Qual é a sua, Malfoy? Eu sou trouxa esqueceu? –

Malfoy parou um pouco para pensar e ela quase se arrependeu de ter lembrado.

-Hum... caguei pra isso, você é gostosa –

Hermione se sentiu alegre e não soube porque. Gostou de saber que ele não se importava mais com o sangue.

-Você também é gostoso –

-Eu sei –

-Céus, da para parar com o egocentrismo? –

Ele riu. E Hermione se sentiu feliz de novo. Ele se virou e saiu andando pelo corredor.

-Ei, espera aonde pensa que vai? – chamou Hermione –

Ele sorria mas sem se virar ele disse:

-Te vejo amanhã na detenção, Granger e vê se não esquece do nosso segredinho –

E sumiu pelo corredor deixando uma Hermione sorrindo sozinha. As salas de aula foram abertas e todos começaram a sair. Ela entrou para pegar sua mochila e a única coisa em que ela pensava era: _Não vejo a hora de ir para a detenção._


End file.
